1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short message service for a mobile radio terminal, and in particular, to a mobile radio terminal capable of transmitting a short message to different destination addresses and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A short message service (hereinafter, abbreviated as SMS) enables message communication between mobile radio terminals, or between a mobile radio terminal and a wired telephone. In the latter case, the short messages from a fixed communication network (e.g., a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) or an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network)) are stored in a processing unit of a mobile communication network, converted to digital data and then transmitted to the mobile radio terminal.
A mobile radio terminal, such as a GSM (Global Systems for Mobile communication) phone, a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) phone and a PCS (Personal Communication Service) phone, has a memory including an outgoing, message (OGM) box and an incoming message (ICM) box for storing the transmitted and received short messages. Specifically, the short message stored in the outgoing message box consists of a header field, a time stamp field, a destination number field, a user data field and a tail field.
Conventionally, the stored short messages are only maintained for the user's reference. Therefore, there is a demand for increasing the efficiency of the memory in the light of its application.
In some cases, the user may wish to transmit the same short message to several people. However, in conventional mobile radio terminals, the user must edit the short messages each time he wishes to transmit them, even if the contents of the short message are unchanged. This additional editing step, which is inconvenient and troublesome, may discourage the user of the mobile radio terminal from using the SMS feature.